<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Skybound by buzzbuzz34</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877154">Skybound</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzbuzz34/pseuds/buzzbuzz34'>buzzbuzz34</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sasha Week 2021 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Airships, Flying, Gen, sasha week 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:22:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzbuzz34/pseuds/buzzbuzz34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasha doesn’t get trapped in Ancient Rome and joins them on their flight to Svalbard, where she gets more airship lessons from Earhart, this time with Zolf’s help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sasha Week 2021 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Sasha Week 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Skybound</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for day 4 of @sashaweek!  Today's prompt was Greener Grass and what-if's.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>“And so if I press this button…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sasha didn’t wait for an answer and pressed the button on the side of the controls, which instantly made the whole ship lurch and shudder.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, don’t do that,” Zolf cried.  He pressed the button again and flipped a couple levers.  “That’s going to make the elementals real mad and probably grind the engine into bits.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Earhart stood on the other side of the console used to operate the airship.  Sasha had eagerly asked to continue what little training she’d received from Earhart when they escaped Paris, and, even though Zolf was her main tutor now, it occasionally got Earhart to leave her cabin and come help.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sasha was great at steering, but not so great at remembering what all of the levers and buttons did.  And she didn’t like to wait for an answer, opting instead to just go for it despite how dangerous the outcomes might be.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey, you want to do some more barrel rolls?”  Earhart asked excitedly, and Sasha beamed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Absolutely not,” Zolf snapped.  He tried to step in front of Sasha so that she couldn’t take control of the helm, but it was no use.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She gripped the edges of the console tightly and glanced at Earhart for a bit of direction.  For what it was worth, Earhart looked more alive and excited at the prospect of flipping the Vengeance in circles than she had in ages.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Flip that lever there, and… then give this wheel a spin!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Everybody brace yourselves!”  Zolf tried to yell, but it was too late.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sasha spun the wheel as fast as possible, causing the ship to roll over twice.  Friedrich and a handful of kobolds dangled from their guidelines when they went upside down, but neither Sasha nor Earhart seemed particularly concerned as they giggled in glee.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That was amazing!” Sasha yelled.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Nice work!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Zolf’s head was spinning as he gripped a post for dear life.  “Maybe that’s enough lessons for today?”  He carefully relinquished his grasp and began to haul Nataan back up onto the deck.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, alright,” Sasha acquiesced.  “Wait, who’s the god of the sky?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Pretty sure that’s Zeus.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, right.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sasha climbed up on top of the console, spread her arms wide, and exclaimed,</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Zeus favors <em>ME!</em>”</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!  Today's ended up really short, but I couldn't stop thinking about Sasha's "Poseidon favors ME" during the Dover crossing and wanted to do something with that.</p>
<p>Check out @sashaweek on tumblr for more good Sasha content!</p>
<p>If you want to find more of my writing, head over to kellanswritingblog.tumblr.com, or feel free to check out my personal, celsidebottom.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>